dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Aetnaria
Anc Tree Spitter Vandalised the Ancestral_Treechnid_Spitter page Tarquin-Mitzi 08:19, 9 August 2006 (UTC) :I don't think it was vandalism. The page that was blanked was Ancestral Treechnid Spitter, which was mispelled. Aetnaria moved the content to the correctly spelled Ancestral Treechnid Splitter. The only problem is the minor one that Aetnaria should have just added the marker to the mispelled page. --TaviRider 09:46, 10 August 2006 (UTC) :: Yeah, sorry about that. Still have a lot to figure out about how to properly format things here. ~Aetnaria Npc's Good work on Roca Charmed. There were a few mistakes though. The guidlines for Npc's are at User:Galrauch/NPCpageskeleton. Thanks for your help. Galrauch 19:28, 5 March 2008 (UTC) : Ah, thank you! I didn't know what to use, because the template at http://dofus.wikia.com/wiki/Dofus:Templates was what I was going off of. You should consider adding yours to the official template page. You may also want to add it to the NPC category for accessibility's sake, since I see two other NPC templates there as well. Aetnaria 19:42, 5 March 2008 (UTC) ::Well, no. Templates and skeletons are different things altogether. Pending an official release, skeletons are currently kept on the user pages of the users 'managing' the respective projects. I have Monster Pages and Set Pages skeletons on my own user pages. --Lirielle 20:34, 5 March 2008 (UTC) ::: Ahh, okay. Thanks for the info. Er... by the way, is there a guide page on here somewhere that explains all these wikia editing rules, so that the clueless like me can go find out the do's and don'ts without unwittingly butchering pages? Aetnaria 20:45, 5 March 2008 (UTC) :::: As Cizagna is actively working on the templates and GroundZzero in not very active ATM, I'm sort of the only sysop busy with controlling the content. I've been trying to publish rules on some occasions, but Cizagna wouldn't have them transferred to public pages until they are discussed within the community. The template page was outdated for a long time till I recently made some houskeeping, so it should be OK to use. As for skeletons, there's Galrauch skeleton page for NPCs, and some info under User:Lirielle/Style Guides. I'm sorry that I don't have a better answer than "we're trying to do our best but lacking time". --Lirielle 21:17, 5 March 2008 (UTC) Npc Updates Thanks for your help with the Npc updates it's nice to know there's another user helping me out =). For the introduction to the Npc page could you just write is an NPC. Rather than going into depth about the Npc. Also I think this is allowed, when you update an Npc page could you put the Npc into User:Galrauch/NPCList/Updated it just saves me time rather than having to copy every Npc someone else has updated. Galrauch 20:54, 11 March 2008 (UTC) : Ahh okay, will do. I'll probably leave a symbol or something to denote that I was the last one to make changes, just so you can check them over quick. Aetnaria 22:24, 11 March 2008 (UTC) : So.. I do update your NPCList as I go along.. but it looks like Lirielle reverted my edits. If you want to see the (other) names I have updated, look on the History of your page. Aetnaria 18:10, 13 March 2008 (UTC) ::OOps ok, I wasn't aware you had an arrangement. Sorry about that. --Lirielle 21:28, 13 March 2008 (UTC) Oshima location Just to confirm Oshima's location is "Pet 'S'emetary" or "Pet 'C'emetary", Thanks --Cizagna (Talk) 04:19, 8 September 2008 (UTC) : It is indeed Pet Semetary, both during the dungeon and at the end of it (am there right now). At least, until next time they feel like changing it. --Aetnaria 04:25, 8 September 2008 (UTC) Reporting bad edits I'd normally patrol all edits, but some may slip through the tracks, so if you need to report vandalism or other inappropriate edits, the place to do that is Dofus:Requests for Investigation. Thanks. --Lirielle 21:29, 27 January 2009 (UTC) : Thankyee for the info. Aetnaria 01:04, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Breeding Items Heya Aetnaria. Firstly thanks for taking an interest, I'd be more than happy for you to help with this. This has actually been on my mind for quite some time (I mentioned it to Lirielle some time ago and she wasn't opposed to it though I never did make a start on it). In my eyes they warrant seperate pages, they have different recipes, different effects and so on. As far as the Template goes that's still in pretty early stages, more for testing than anything else (Especially as I'm useless at editing them =p). I think it would be a good idea to include the effect as you mentioned (So +1 Maturity as opposed to +1). As Squirrels has said on my Talk, there's no need for a Category section as they're all classed as just a Breeding Item so that's automatically in the Templare. In regards to the price I'll try and move it to the left, was something I'd been meaning to do as it does stretch the Template. As far as the current, general pages go I'm of the opinion we should keep them as they are. The pages having been like that for so long I'm sure it'd cause some issue for people who were used to them and also there's no real harm in keeping them like that. I'll try and work on the Template a bit, though if you wish to make some changes feel free. ^^ Galrauch (talk) 12:35, January 10, 2010 (UTC) : While not opposed, it looks like she was just passing the buck back then. :P Mention of "publicly discuss" gives me pause. :How should requirements be dealt with? The gear itself has no req written on it, yet if a turkey is placed to bump against it and is not fully mature it will not activate the manager. Same goes for the types of gear that involve a req on the balance/state/mood as well. Aetnaria (talk) 15:23, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Psssh anything other than an outright no is good enough for me! ::I hadn't thought of requirements, I'm not the most knowledgable at breeding so forgive me if I make any presumptions. Anyway assuming that the requirements are always the same then I can't really see a need of noting the requirements (Given the real reason people are likely on the page is for recipes). That said it might be an idea to do something in the Use section such as below Uses ; Breeding * Raises Eneregy (If Maturity is between 0 and 1000) ::Though I'm not a big fan of repeating its uses. Galrauch (talk) 16:42, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :::In that case, what about adding Conditions to the template, the same way a Bow Meow has it, and have the req placed there instead? Aetnaria (talk) 19:38, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::K I modified the Template it, watcha think? Galrauch (talk) 19:49, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::Lookin' good. I'll spread it out across the rest of the mangers and see how it looks. 'Fraid I can't add the pictures though, have yet to find a way to view them cleanly from the source. Aetnaria (talk) 19:54, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Well, if all the respective Breeding Items look the same all you need to do is save the image from Manger then re upload it for each of the individual Manger pages. Also just one request before you begin implementing, could you add this bit of code to the top of all the Breeding Item pages (Replace yyyy with year, mm month and dd day) ::::::All it is for is so I can see on User:Galrauch/BreedingItemStatus which pages have been updated and which haven't been. Was something started by Lirielle and I quite like it, beats the old way of just writing a massive list of all them at least. :P Galrauch (talk) 20:00, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Unfortunately, they don't. The different kinds of woods/feathers/leathers used beget a different appearance for each item. I'll give the status thingy a shot though. Aetnaria (talk) 20:07, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Ah damn, what comes of just glancing over the images on a Handyman recipe list. Ah well, will be something I have to look into. Galrauch (talk) 20:10, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :Just finished the Mangers. Looking over the game, it seems that all breeding items have the stated in-game effect of "Paddock Item" - I assume we're ignoring this technicality? And should we state +Mount Energy instead of just +Energy, to prevent potential confusion, or no? There's also no warning triangles in the template for any bits of missing information; as-is blanks are just blank. Should I leave them so, fill them in with a question mark and label (ie +? Energy), or set them to stub status? Aetnaria (talk) 22:01, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Regarding effects, unless it's a useable/equipable item, we tend to ignore the effects tab. For instance, all documents now say "Consult XXXX", and following characters say "Someone's following you!". AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 00:50, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :::(I'll skip the IG effects as Squirrels has hopefully explained that well enough). As far as the Energy goes I don't really think it's needed, however it wouldn't harm to add it at some point (Though it'd take quite a person to believe it be +Energy to characters D:). Warning triangles should be included in the Template, I'll need to have a look at that, less you beat me to it. As far as the actual effects of the Item goes, if it's unknown then there's nothing to say it has to be Energy (Ankama's done enough random things before so it wouldn't surprise me) so for the sake of trying to keep things as open as possible probably best to just leave blank. Galrauch (talk) 21:43, January 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::Heya just wondering if you were planning on continuing work on the Breeding Items, or if I should take over. Galrauch (talk) 19:12, May 29, 2010 (UTC) :::::Feel free to do so if it takes your fancy, though it looks like there's already plenty on your plate. I'll string out the rest of the breeder gear pages soon. But this is only propagating 1.29 information - the descriptions have probably been changed slightly in 2.0, as have the images. Aetnaria (talk) 05:10, July 9, 2010 (UTC)